Pancerz Terminator
thumb|300px|Porównanie wielkości Pancerza Terminator i Pancerza WspomaganegoPancerz Terminator (ang. Terminator Armour) znany również jako Taktyczny Pancerz Drednot (ang. Tactical Dreadnought Armour) - rodzaj Pancerza Wspomaganego, zaprojektowany do walki w zwarciu na pokładach okrętów kosmicznych. Noszony wyłącznie przez weteranów 1 Kompani i oficerów każdego Zakonu. Obecnie najczęściej używanym typem zbroi terminatorskiej w Imperium jest wzór Indomitus. Charakterystyka thumb|Budowa Pancerza TerminatorPancerz Terminator powstał jako rozwinięcie założeń Pancerza Wspomaganego Mark III "Żelazo" i stanowi najlepszą ochronę osobistą dostępną dla Kosmicznego Marine. Jednym z podstawowych wyzwań jakie postawiono przed projektantami pancerza, było dostosowanie go do niemal samobójczych zadań, takich jak niszczenie Tytanów czy rdzeni generatorów plazmowych. Oznacza to że pancerz jest praktycznie niewrażliwy na ataki z broni małokalibrowej, energetycznej, termicznej, plazmowej, laserowej czy przeciwpancernej. Konstrukcja oparta jest na wzmocnionym szkielecie wewnętrznym do którego przymocowano następne warstwy pancerza, z tyłu zamontowano potężną jednostkę zasilającą. Wzmocnione serwomotory umożliwiają prowadzenie ostrzału z broni ciężkiej podczas poruszania się, ponadto pancerz ma wbudowane urządzenie teleportacyjne co umożliwia szybkie desantowanie i częściowo rekompensuje niską prędkość poruszania się. Na lewym naramienniku znajduje się kamienny krzyż znany jako Crux Terminatus. Crux Terminatus thumbZawsze przedstawiany jako kamienny krzyż z czaszką i skrzyżowanymi kośćmi, Crux Terminatus jest jednoczenie oznaczeniem oddziału, odznaką honorową i generatorem osłony. Krzyż Terminatorski jest niepowtarzalny i tworzony indywidualnie, co oznacza że nawet w ramach jednego oddziału, każdy może wyglądać inaczej. Najczęściej wersje noszone przez Sierżantów mają bogatsze zdobienia niż te używane przez "szeregowych" Terminatorów. Crux Terminatus umieszczany jest również na Pancerzach Szturmowych weteranów i oficerów którzy otrzymali Honory Terminatorskie. Pancerz Terminator Chaosu thumb|Budowa Pancerza Terminator ChaosuWśród Kosmicznych Marines Chaosu posiadanie Pancerza Terminator jest jeszcze bardziej prestiżowe niż wśród Lojalnych Astartes gdyż te pancerze są niezwykle rzadkie, a ich posiadacze zajmują wysokie stanowiska wśród braci-zdrajców, stąd zabójstwa ich posiadaczy nie są niczym niezwykłym. Sam pancerz różni się od swojego imperialnego odpowiednika kilkoma cechami. Po pierwsze został z niego usunięty Crux Terminatus a w jego miejsce umieszczono rzeźbę, Gwiazdę Chaosu Niepodzielnego lub symbol któregoś z Bogów Chaosu. Druga cechą jest zmodyfikowany hełm, upodobniony do oblicza bestii lub demona, bardzo często wyposażony w kły i rogi. Ostatnią różnica są wystające z grzbietu pancerza pręty na których wiesza się trofea (najczęściej głowy pokonanych przeciwników i zamordowanych ofiar), jednakże można spotkać Terminatorów Chaosu pozbawionych owych prętów. Ze względu na długie przebywanie w Osnowie, pancerz może ulec zmianom i mutacjom, podobnie jak jego użytkownik. Pancerz Terminator wzór Katafrakt Jeden z pierwszych typów pancerza terminatorskiego, zbroja wzór Katafrakt jest jeszcze lepiej opancerzona niż późniejsze odpowiedniki. Pomimo tego, że jest niewygodna, zapewnia ogromną ochronę przeciwko najcięższym broniom. Posiada grube warstwy reaktywnych płyt absorbujących wielkie ilości obrażeń oraz ciężkie i grube, płytowe naramienniki ochraniające dodatkowe generatory osłon. Niestety powoduje to przeciążenie egzoszkieletu, co w konsekwencji powoduje niebezpieczne spowolnienie noszącego. Z tego powodu na początku Herezji Horusa niektóre legiony zaprzestały używania tych pancerzy. Obecnie niektóre egzemplarze dalej znajdują się w zbrojowniach zakonów, są wyposażone combi-boltery i inne antyczne bronie. Mogą być użyte w boju, tylko wtedy, gdy tak zdecyduje Mistrz Zakonu. Dowódcy pierwszej kompanii Kapitanowie Terminatorów są jednymi z największych bohaterów Imperium. Tylko najbardziej wartościowi czempioni otrzymują zaszczyt noszenia starożytnych pancerzy terminator. Niektóre zakony pozwalają własnym kapitanom założyć Zbroję Terminatorską Katafrakta, których niegdyś używali mityczny dowódcy legionów Kosmicznych Marines ' Justaerin SoH.png|Justaerin Synów Horusa WE Cataphractii.png|Terminator Pozeraczy Światów UltraCataphractii.png|Terminator Ultramarines IH Cataphractii.png|Terminator Żelaznych Dłoni IF Cataphractii.png|Terminator Imperialnych Pięści DA Cataphractii.png|Terminator Mrocznych Aniołów ' Jedną z najwcześniejszych wersji tego pancerza jest tzw. Cataphractii Primus. Została ona zaprojektowana w celu przetrwania wewnątrz reaktorów plazmowych. Niektóre z tych pancerzy znajdowały się w posiadaniu Tech-Kapłanów Marsjańskich, inne przechowywano w zbrojowni legionu, niektóre zaś były zakładane do boju przez Szturmowych Kapitanów Terminatorów Justaerin Synów Horusa. Ich doskonałe generatory mocy i systemy transmisyjne zapewniają noszącemu ochronę jeszcze lepszą niż pozostałe typy Pancerza Terminator. Używane przez elitarne formacje starożytnych legionów Kosmicznych Marines np. Termosów Justaerin, Strażników Grobów z Gwardii Śmierci. Pancerz Terminator wzór Tartaros Pancerz używany przez weteranów z pierwszej kompanii zakonów. Być może najbardziej zaawansowana forma pancerza terminator, ma wiele wspólnych systemów z pancerzem wspomaganym MK IV Maximus. Zapewnia lepszą mobilność noszącemu wojownikowi niż wzór Indomitus, bez utraty ochrony lub wytrzymałości. Przez to pancerz ten był bardzo pożądany w Legionach Kosmicznych Marines. . W czasie Wielkiej Krucjaty używany między innymi przez Gwardię Feniksa Dzieci Imperatora, Całuny Gwardii Śmierci. IH Tartoros.png|Terminator Żelaznych Dłoni EC Tartoros.png|Terminator Dzieci Imperatora AL Tartaros.png|Terminator Legionu Alfa RG tartoros.png|Terminator Kruczej Gwardii Pancerz Terminator wzór Gorgon Wariant pancerza terminator Indomitus zaprojektowany przez Ferrusa Manusa i jego Żelaznych Ojców. Ten zaawansowany prototypowy pancerz wszedł do produkcji na początku Herezji Horusa by zastąpić braki w wyposażeniu Żelaznych Dłoni. W tym typie zastąpiono generatory pola wbudowane w pancerz eksperymentalną technologią, która przetwarza nadchodzące elektromagnetyczne i kinetyczną energię w promienie oślepiającego światła, będącego w stanie obezwładnić pobliskich wrogów. Gorąco i elektrochemiczne toksyny wyciekające z systemów pancerza, ograniczają zwinność wojownika w zbroi. Ponadto noszący musi być bardzo zmodyfikowany cybernetycznie by wytrzymać w tej zbroi. Jednakże chętnych do tych bolesnych modyfikacji nie brakowało w legionie, wielu uważało to za wielki honor, otrzymać mechaniczne wszczepy. Źródła *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu (5 edycja) *Kodeks: Kosmiczni Marines (5 edycja) *Kodeks: Mroczne Anioły (4 edycja) *Horus Heresy Book One - Betrayal s.237 *Horsu Heresy Bok Two - Masacre s.220, 227, 232 *Codex: Angels of Death 7th edition s 54, 55 *https://www.forgeworld.co.uk/en-GB/Tartaros-Pattern-Terminator-Armour Kategoria:Imperium Kategoria:Chaos Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Kategoria:Kosmiczni Marines Chaosu Kategoria:Technologia Imperium